Just an Ordinary Day of Dry Rain
by ninjagirl92
Summary: A little fling between the oddest coupling I ever came up with. Sciezska and Jean Havoc! I love it when they spaz out! Cause nobody cares about those two anymore. I already featured them in my other story. Please read as the snow falls to understand
1. Chapter 1

Jean Havoc walked into the office that morning, his heart heavy. _Gracie? WHY!_ He screamed in his head. _Why would you go out with my boss? OF ALL PEOPLE! _"WHY WAS I PUT ON THIS EARTH TO SUFFER!" Jean yelled. He had everyone in the office's full attention. "Uh… Never mind?" he said embarrassed. He ran out of the room. "What's eating Lt. Havoc?" Roy asked blankly, like he didn't know.

Jean continued running through the hall. Until- "Ouch!" someone yelled. He had crashed into Sciezska. "Watch where you're going, you jerk! You- you selfish, rude, inconsiderate-" She straightened her glasses and gasped. "Jean! Oh I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed, blushing a little. "Oh my God, I'm so stupid! I-" "It's alright Sciezska." Jean said. He was still a little shaken up that she, of all women, was cursing him out. Not that it was a _bad_ thing. "I should be the one apologizing," Jean said blushing. "I mean- _I _crashed into you." "Oh, what a mess," Sciezska moaned, looking at her coffee and all her files spilled onto the royal blue carpet.

"I'm sure nobody noticed." Jean said sighing. "And in this dump nobody cares about stains. Not even the clean-up crew." "How long ago were they here?" Sciezska inquired. "Who knows?" Jean said. "I best go on my way, then." "SCIEZSKA! WHERE ARE THOSE PAPERS!" a voice boomed. Sciezska went pale. "I'm needed! See you at lunch!" Sciezska called scampering away hastily, only to be scolded harshly by her commanding officer. Jean walked to his office, hearing some screaming and the cries of Sciezska in apology. (You perverts better not think of anything smart! If you like that stuff, go read _A Day at the Office_!) _Poor girl,_ Jean thought. _She doesn't deserve to be punished like that. I should do something next time…_


	2. Chapter 2

"You think he's dead?" Cain asked, watching Havoc sign 'papers'. "He hasn't said a word since he came in here. And he hasn't touched his food…" "That's impossible!" Falman said. "He can never pass up food!" Breda looked into Havoc's face. Havoc stared back a little stunned. "Can I help you?" He asked a little weirded out. "No. Just wondering how you were." Fuery said with a smile. "Well it's nothing. So go get back to work." "Hey! Only I have the authority to say that!" Roy said cutting in. "Sorry sir," Jean said. He sat back at his desk. _I can't stop thinking about her…_ He thought. _I never realized how pretty she looked today. Was that a new perfume? Did she get a haircut? She looked so beautiful…_

"Lieutenant Havoc!" "AGHHH!" Havoc screamed as he toppled out of his chair. "Ugh… Sir." He said weakly as a limped arm salutes from under the desk. "I need you to go down to the library and-" "Daddy!" Aki called. She glomped Roy the minute she got by the desks. "Hello Aki! How was the military kindergarten today?" he said as he was on the floor. "Rawr! I'm a tiger!" "Yes you are and I am a TICKLE-MONSTER!" Those two just played with each other for while. "Ahem-" Roy cleared his throat. "Like I said, I want you to report to the library and get the files on the murder case." "I'll tend to the twins," Riza said; it's amazing that the woman is pregnant with her third child.

"Oh and Havoc- GET ME A FREAKIN CHOCOLATE BAR BEFORE I GO AWOL ON YOUR FACE! MOVE OUT!" "Yes sir, Lieutenant Hawkeye!" Jean said skidding out of the room. "Daddy, why doesn't Havoc get off his butt and get out into the dating world?" Kyo asked, who is at least five now. "I _hate_ that kid…" Havoc muttered. "What was that about my babies?" Riza held up her gun and demanded. "Nothing!" Jean said holding his hands up. "Jesus. Can't even do things around here without someone screaming at you…" So Jean rushed off on his merry way. Not exactly merry, because he constantly thought of Sciezska and pondered if she was fond of him too.


	3. Chapter 3

"You want us to WHAT?!" Falman asked. "You heard me." Roy replied. "I want you all to find Lieutenant Havoc a date." Yes, Roy was asking them to do the same job yet again. "But they tried already that, Sir." Riza replied, un-wrapping her 2nd chocolate bar.

"Sweetie, there is no need to call me 'sir' at work anymore. I'm your husband." "But you said last night in bed that it makes you feel important. Along with the name 'Big daddy-" There was a dead silence. "Honey-" Roy whispered in her ear.

"Remember what I said about that NOT leaving the room?" "Oh grow up." Riza jeered. "We had the fling the office and everyone here already knows it." "WE didn't need to know it" Ed said finally coming in. Winry looked up from her laptop. "You're late." She said finally. "I'm sorry I didn't get when you told me. We _did_ have a long night last night." Winry blushes. "_Ed_! _You loud mouth_!" Winry screeched. And she just starts hitting poor Edward in the head with her wrench. "Winry, you just say that because you and Edward are being hormonally driven teenagers." said Riza. "Always use a condom." Roy muttered, not even looking up from the papers he was signing. "That's untrue!"

"You only deny it because it's true." Roy smirked. "We're getting off topic" Riza warned. "Oh. Right." Roy said, clearing his throat. "Fuery, Falman, and Breda. You must help the Lieutenant find a woman. The reason I think Havoc is unfocused is that he is overcome with the anxiety of being alone." "Gee, Roy, you're so considerate about it." Ed said sarcastically. "Shut up and look at me when I'm yelling at you!" Winry shouted. "Oh. You want me to shut up?" Edward asked. "Okay. I'll shut up." Ed starts making out with Winry and she isn't very mad anymore. "They'll be quiet for an extra hour." Roy said annoyed. "Now go! Set him up with someone." "Here we go again…" Riza said.


	4. Chapter 4

And so Fuery, Breda and Falman set out to find Havoc a date. Good luck to them. They ran around looking for Miss Right. "Excuse me, would be interested in dating this gentleman?" Fuery asked. He shows a picture of Havoc a little bit drunk, but still looking neat. " EW! He's ugly! Get that drunkard away from me!" The Lady yelled. (Me: GASP! How can anyone say that about Havoc?! Betch. Has no good taste what-so-ever…) "Excuse me, uh miss, how would you like to date someone- OW!" Falman was conked on the head with an umbrella. "I'm MARRIED you twit!" She said finally and she walked off. "Uh Falman- that's not the way you get someone a date…" Cain said. "Well if _you're _such an expert why don't _you _do it?!" "Okay I will!" Cain walks up to another senorita. "Heyyy. I got a buddy who'd be really interested in YOU tonight." "PERVERT!" she yelled repeatedly while she struck him with her purse multiple times. "Thank you, Mr. Expert." Fuery said with a smirk.

The men searched all afternoon, but no such luck. "Well we can change his hair and make him go out with Armstrong's sister again." Falman said. "Nahh we did that for April Fools' Day…" Cain said. "Well does he like fat chicks?" "No, Havoc's too shallow to go out with a fat chick." They sighed. "Guess he's just meant to be single…" Breda mourned. "How's the search going, boys?" Winry walked up to them. "Not so great, Win, Havoc is just sooo… hopeless…" Cain said. "Well, Let's change shifts!" She dropped a stack of papers 3 feet high in front of them. "I'll go look for a mate while _you _organize the new recruits! Good day!" She ran off. "Can anyone understand this guy's kana…?"

_Gotta find him a date, Gotta find him a date _Winry thought. "Hey! Mary!" She ran up to her good friends Mary and Josephine. "Hey Win, What's the scoop?" Mary asked. "Well... would you- hypothetically- go out with sayyyy... Jean Havoc by any chance?" "Ew." "Yah, like totally Ew." Joesphine parroted. "Ugh! This guy is HOPELESS!" Winry cried. "Well," Mary started. "What about Shez?" "Scieszka? The library girl? Are you sure she's his type?" "--; Be reasonable, Winny." Josephine said. "Havoc has hit on every girl in his unit since the day he got here. Don't start asking about his type." "He probably has no preference at all" Mary scoffed. "He's probably, like, a total playboy. He, like, is in no way charming." Jo scoffed. "And besides, she hasn't had a man in possibly years." Winry looked at Scieszka. She was reading quietly under the big oak in the garden. "I guess could give it a try..."


	5. Chapter 5

"I- I don't… knowww…" Sciezska said. "Come on, Shez. It's a blind date!" "But I might not know him!" "That's the point of a blind date." "Wa-wa-what should I do? I've never had a date before!" "I'll help you every step of the way! You just go find a dress!" "I don't have any dresses…" Sciezska said quietly. "You mean, you've never gone dress shopping?" Sciezska shook her head. Winry grabbed her arm. "Well, let's go! Time's a-wastin'!"

"She got someone!" Breda said excitedly, hanging up the phone. "Who is it?" Cain asked. "Is she nice? Pretty?" "I don't know. Winry was in a loud area. I guess we'll just have to find out." "You guys did WHAT?!" Havoc screeched. "I don't have time! I have stuff happening tonight!" "Like what?" Mustang said curtly. "Watching The Price Is Right with a pint of Cherry Garcia?!" "Hey! Cherry Garcia has been the only not to reject me…" "Oh, Stop being a baby and go out on a date!" Riza said. "It's good for you!" "FINE!" With much muttering and dragging his feet, Havoc actually made it to the restaurant.

"Guys, is this totally necessary?" Havoc said nervously, now blindfolded. "Of course!" Mustang said. "And you will go through with this…" He narrowed his eyes. "Or you're FIRED." He smiled. "Have a good time!" Mustang takes off to go find Riza. _They're _going to someplace decent. "Winry, I don't know…" Sciezska said hesitantly. "Nonsense! You'll be fine!" Winry replied happily, leading Sciezska to the table. "I'm sure you two kids will have fun!" "Huh? Winry?" Havoc called, confused as ever. "Have fun, you two!" Winry called behind her taking off. Sciezska and Havoc took off their blindfolds to see each other. Sciezska blushed. "Umm... hi," Havoc started. "Hi." Sciezska started.


End file.
